ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
1888 in art
Eventshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1888_in_art&action=edit&section=1 edit *February – Fifth annual exhibition of Les XX, at the Musées royaux des Beaux-Arts de Belgique in Brussels. Artists invited to show in addition to members of the group include Henri-Edmond Cross, Albert Dubois-Pillet,[1] Odilon Redon,[2] Paul Signac, Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec and James McNeill Whistler.[3] *February 21 – Vincent van Gogh moves to Arles where he will be very productive as a painter *March – Van Gogh begins his [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Langlois_Bridge_at_Arles_(Van_Gogh_series) Langlois Bridge at Arles series] *March 22 – Fourth exhibition by the Société des Artistes Indépendants opens in Paris; it includes three paintings by van Gogh *June – Van Gogh visits Saintes-Maries-de-la-Mer *July 14 – The Monument à Léon Gambetta, by Jean-Paul Aubé, is inaugurated at the Louvre *August – Van Gogh begins his [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vincent_van_Gogh%27s_D%C3%A9coration_for_the_Yellow_House Décoration for the Yellow House] at Arles including [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sunflowers_(series_of_paintings)#The_Arles_Sunflowers the Arles Sunflowers series] of paintings *August 11 – James McNeill Whistler marries fellow-artist Beatrice ("Trixie") Godwin (née Beatrix Birnie Philip), widow of architect E. W. Godwin, and they spend a working honeymoon in France. *October 23 – Paul Gauguin joins van Gogh in Arles, bringing Émile Bernard's painting Le Pardon de Pont-Aven *December 23 – Having quarrelled with Gaugin, van Gogh cuts off the lower part of his own left ear in a brothel and is removed to the local hospital *Paul Ranson, Paul Sérusier and Maurice Denis become fellow students at the Académie Julian and form Les Nabis *The weekly illustrated newspaper The Graphic commissions and exhibits in London 21 paintings of Shakespeare's heroines.[4] *William De Morgan moves his London art pottery from Merton Abbey to Fulham. *Publication in English of Irish-born writer George Moore's autobiographical novel Confessions of a Young Man (London) describing bohemian life in 1870s Paris among the Impressionist painters. Exhibitionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1888_in_art&action=edit&section=2 edit *International Exhibition of Science, Art and Industry, in Glasgow, Scotland Works *Portrait of Vincent van Gogh, sunflowers painting Paul Gauguin *Bedroom in Arles Vincent van Gogh *Cleopatra John William Waterhouse *Allée du Bois Bourillon à Chantilly Paul Cézanne *The Roses of Heliogabalus - Lourens Alma Tadema *Breton landscape Paul Gauguin Birthshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1888_in_art&action=edit&section=4 edit *January 1 – Augustus Dunbier, American painter (died 1977). *March 14 – Marc-Aurèle Fortin, Canadian painter (died 1970). *March 19 – Josef Albers, German artist, mathematician and educator (died 1976). *April 6 – Hans Richter, German painter, graphic artist, avant-gardist, film-experimenter and producer (died 1976). *June 12 – Tom Purvis, English poster artist (died 1959). *July 10 – Giorgio de Chirico, Greek-Italian painter (died 1978). *August 13 – Gleb W. Derujinsky, Russian-American sculptor (died 1975). *November 7 – Mariano Andreu, Spanish painter, enamelling master, sculptor and stage designer (died 1976). *November 11 – Johannes Itten, Swiss colour theorist, painter and designer (died 1967). Deathshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1888_in_art&action=edit&section=5 edit *January 13 – John William Inchbold, pre-Raphaelite painter (born 1830) *January 29 – Edward Lear, painter, illustrator and humorous writer (born 1812) *February 5 – Anton Mauve, painter (born 1838) *March 15 – Léonard Morel-Ladeuil, goldsmith and sculptor (born 1820) *May 30 – Louis Buvelot, Swiss-Australian painter (born 1814) *June 18 – Luigi Mussini, painter (born 1813) *July 31 – Frank Holl, painter (born 1845) *August 23 – Philip Henry Gosse, naturalist and illustrator (born 1810) *August 30 – George O'Brien, engineer and painter (born 1821) *September 28 – Thomas Gambier Parry, artist and art collector (born 1816) *October – Frank O'Meara, Irish painter (born 1853) *November 20 – Nathaniel Currier, illustrator (born 1813) *''date unknown'' **Alexander Joseph Daiwaille, Dutch portrait painter (born 1818) **Nam Gye-u, Korean painter and government official (born 1811) Awardshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1888_in_art&action=edit&section=6 edit Category:1888